


Welcome Home

by dancing_dazai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Heaven, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_dazai/pseuds/dancing_dazai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up in Dean's bedroom with no memory of how he got there, which is strange enough as it is. But what's even stranger is that he sees Dean stood in the doorway, and somehow he's... different. Very different.<br/>Has Castiel died and finally gone to Heaven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> It was midnight when I wrote this, so no judging please =_=  
>   
> My inspiration: http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/24500000/destiel-art-collection-destiel-24545801-900-580.jpg  
>  ~~NOT MY IMAGE~~
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed! ^–^ As usual, I'm always open to helpful criticism.  
>    
> –LWW

Castiel awoke with a start and his eyes immediately shot open. He lifted up a hand and held it to his face until his eyes came back into focus and he quickly observed his surroundings. He was lying on a comfortable bed in a small, square room, and on the nightstand was a small slice of pie and a glass of water. Cas frowned.  
  
_Pie...?_  
  
"Hey, glad to see you're up," called a soft, familiar voice from nearby. Cas turned his head to see Dean watching him from the doorway, a small smile on his face. Cas' eyes narrowed in confusion.  
  
"Dean?" His friend nodded.  
  
"It's good to see you, Cas." Dean smiled and walked forward, taking the plate of pie and handing it to Cas. "Here, I got you a little somethin' to eat. Got it from a diner not far away. It's the best pie in the state, apparently."  
  
This just made Cas more confused.  
  
"Dean," he began unsurely. "W-Where am I?" Dean held up a hand.  
  
"Don't worry, you're safe," Dean reassured him quickly. "You're in one of the warded rooms of the Bunker."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that, but–" He looked away from Dean for a moment but when he turned his head he noticed an old photograph of Mary Winchester on the nightstand.  
  
"Dean, is this _your_ room?" Cas asked suspiciously. Dean smirked and shrugged one shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, why? What's wrong with my room?" he asked innocently, walking over and sitting down on the bed next to Cas.  
  
Feeling strangely unnerved, Cas hastily sat upright and raised an eyebrow at his friend. Something was different about him.  
  
Dean's eyes flicked downwards to Cas' lips and he chuckled low in his throat, leaning forward to leave a light trail of kisses down Cas' neck. Cas let out a small gasp of surprise and caught himself against Dean's shoulders.  
  
"Dean!" he spluttered, his face heating up. "W-What are you doing?"  
  
Dean leaned back quickly.  
  
"Oh, _come on_." He smirked and leaned in to murmur against Cas' ear, "You know you want to," before kissing the sensitive spot just below his earlobe.  
  
Cas bit back a small moan and his brow furrowed. He _did_ want to, but this wasn't like Dean. Something was very wrong.  
  
"Dean, what's going on?" Cas asked worriedly, putting a hand on his chest and gently pushing him back. "Is this a dream? Have I fallen pray to a Djinn, is that it?"  
  
Dean leaned back a little further.  
  
"Cas, I can promise you that this is real," he said honestly, before looking down at his hands and quietly adding, "Well, to you, anyway."  
  
Cas narrowed his eyes further.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Dean looked up at his friend.  
  
"Cas." He smiled sadly. "This is Heaven."  
  
Cas' face paled.  
  
This was Dean's Heaven? Spending the rest of eternity with Cas in the Bunker like this? That couldn't be right.  
  
"But..." Cas faltered. "But if this is Heaven, where's Sam?"  
  
Dean hesitated before shaking his head slightly, and he leaned in to Cas' neck, peppering it with kisses. Cas couldn't help but let his eyes slip closed, and both men hummed in content when his hand found Dean's hair. He ran his fingers over the short golden bristles at the back of Dean's neck and pulled his head up, softly locking their lips together.  
  
It was just like Cas had hoped it would be—Dean was gentle and slow, letting Cas get to grips with what he was doing because he knew that he was new to it. He pushed forward only slightly, just so Cas took the hint of what he wanted, and Cas leaned back onto the bed with Dean settled on top of him.  
  
"Dean," Cas moaned quietly between kisses, suddenly finding it hard to form a sentence as he felt Dean press against him. " _Dean._ "  
  
Dean looked up slowly, a small smile forming on his shiny, wet lips.  
  
"What is it, angel?" he asked quietly, nuzzling his nose against Cas'. Cas shifted nervously.  
  
"You never answered my question," he murmured. "If this is your Heaven, where is Sam?"  
  
Dean smiled sadly, gently placing his hand on Cas' cheek and sweeping his thumb over it.  
  
"I never said this was my Heaven, Cas." He slowly pressed his lips to the angel's and stayed there for a moment before pulling back and whispering, "It's yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a Kudos and a comment if you did! ^^
> 
> (Also, if you did like this, you might enjoy some of my other work – http://archiveofourown.org/works/4302624)  
> Thanks again!
> 
> –LWW


End file.
